Baby Be Brave (NEW)
by Stephanie Joan
Summary: One sister is seriously hurt , One is Missing and the other sister is left to cope with her emotions alone but what happens when all three are back together, two sisters helping each other through there recovery's not knowing in the process they may be hurting there other sister please read and review thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Be Brave**

_**Disclaimer I don't own charmed or any of the characters **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**The Accident**_

She opened her eyes and found everything was out of focus, all she could make out were the flashing lights. She could hear the voices of people around her but there was to many people shouting at once that she couldn't work out what was being said she just wanted to close her eyes and block everything out.

"Come on Sweetie don't close your eyes you need to stay awake the women's voice rang in her ears as she closed her eyes. She didn't know who it was or where she was for that matter she just wanted her sister.

All she could focus on was the flashing in the distance as the rescue services rushed around her shouting out orders, she could feel somebody next to her holding the mask to her face but she couldn't move, if her sister's weren't with her where were they ? She began to panic pulling the mask away from her face as the noise around her began to fade away and she slipped into darkness.

**The Manor**

When Darryl arrived at the manor there was only one sister home. He always hated this part of his job but it was worse when he knew the family.

"Hi Darryl what are you doing here, I'm home alone at the moment but my sister's shouldn't be too long. Come on in, " she said not realizing the look of pain on his face, the look someone give when they were about to break bad news to a family.

Phoebe was about to ask him if he would like a drink when she saw the expression on his face.

"Darryl what's wrong has something happened?" she said rushing into panic

He sat down on the sofa and asked her to join him which phoebe quickly agreed to and sat down next to him with a worried look.

Darryl struggled not knowing what to say

Phoebe I'm so sorry I wish it wasn't me who had to come and tell you this but your sister's car was involved in a serious accident.

Darryl waited for her reaction but when he didn't get one he decided he needed to continue.

In happened near golden gate bridge, a drunk driver lost control of his car, hitting the back of your sisters car pushing it off the road and into a tree, trapping your sister inside .

Darryl knew he needed to stop, seeing the silent tears running down her face.

She broke down knowing then that her sisters had been hurt. She couldn't bear to lose them.

"Are they ok?"

"There was only one of your sister's in the car she has been taken to hospital she is stable but she hasn't responded to anyone, I'm sorry that's all I know."

Phoebe couldn't help but think of both her sisters, not knowing which one was hurt and where about her other sister was if she wasn't in the car, knowing it wasn't Darryl's fault she calmed herself down before she spoke.

"It's ok Darryl it's not your fault, I just really want to know which sister was involved and get down to the hospital to see her and hopefully get in touch with my other sister.

"I'm sorry phoebe I don't know which one of your sisters was involved, I was hoping there was going to be two of you home so I would know. Would you like me to take you down to the hospital, they will be able to tell you more down there?"

Phoebe felt her world falling apart but knew she needed to stay strong for her sister

"Thank you." Phoebe mouthed not being able to get any words out.

They both got up from the sofa Darryl helping phoebe and pulling her into a hug.

**Scene of Accident**

The crumbled car lent against the tree the driver on her way to hospital and the passenger left hidden in the bushes. As the car made impact with the tree the injured passenger made her way to her sister but lost her footing and rolled down the mud embankment banging her head on the way down and landing in a bush where she was hidden from the rescue services.

She lay on the cold wet ground shivering as she started to come around. Her vision was blurry for a while but as things around her began to come into focus she could make out the trees surrounding her. As she tried to move she felt a sharp pain up her side, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming she tried her best to find her phone. Remembering what happened she started to panic, she needed to get to her sister. She began to shout for help hoping someone would hear her.

**Authors Note**

This is a Fan fiction I started awhile ago and posted on my old account AlyssaM-Fan so you may have read it before but I have changed some and going to continue to story on this account Look out for future updates

Stephanie Joan xx

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sorry its short next chapter will be longer Please Review x

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Realisation**_

Phoebe sat in the front of Darryl's car looking out the window as the scenery passed by them. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks but she held them back, she needed to be strong for her sisters whatever injuries, she would need to be there for her. Realization of how close she was to losing her sister hit her. Thinking about her other sister broke her heart she didn't know whether her sisters had been in the car together and somehow she was hidden following the crash or if she was somewhere unaware of what had happened. She just wanted to get to the hospital to find out which sister was there and be by her side.

"Darryl, please could you go faster, I need to with her." Phoebe said still looking out the window.

Darryl understanding Phoebe's Pain drove faster until he reached the hospital. Before he was able to park up Phoebe was out the car and running towards the hospital.

Phoebe dashed into the hospital, Darryl not that far behind.

"My sister was brought in Hal…Halliwell." Phoebe said to the receptionist tapping her fingers nervously on the desk.

"One moment please." The receptionist replied as she started to type on the keyboard.

"Take a seat over there and the doctor will be with you soon." The receptionist smiled.

"Thank you wait before I go please could you tell me which sister has been admitted as I haven't been told." Phoebe asked hoping the girl on reception would have that information

"I'm sorry it doesn't tell me it just says Miss P Halliwell if that's of any help." The Young Girl on reception replied feeling helpless seeing the worry in phoebes eyes.

"I'm afraid not, all of our names begin with P but thank you." Phoebe looked at the receptionists name tag. "Paige" she smiled and took her seat next to Darryl's

Phoebe sat anxiously waiting for any news on her sister, she kept fidgeting in her seat getting very impatient. She watched as Doctors and nurses rushed past her going in all directions but none in the direction she wanted them to be going the direction of the family room where she and Darryl had been waiting for what seemed like 2 hours when in fact it had only been 20 minutes.

At last after waiting for 25 Minutes Dr Torrey walked into the Family room to find Phoebe pacing the room and Darryl trying to keep her calm

"Halliwell?"

Phoebe stopped pacing and turned to face the doctor, rushing over she started to ask him question after question.

"What took you so long?"

"Do you know which sister has been admitted?"

"Is she badly injured?"

"Can I go and see her?"

"Have you seen my other sister by any chance?"

The doctor seeing how upset and anxious she was took a step back and cleared his throat

"Miss Halliwell I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting for so long but I've been with your sister making sure she gets the best medical treatment possible, I understand your very upset and you will be able to go and see her very soon just be aware she is in a bad condition she's stable but sedated at the moment."

Phoebe trying to keep her tears in was still anxiously waiting to find out which sister he was talking about but just before she could ask him she saw ambulance crew rushing past the door

"This is Piper Halliwell, She was involved in the car accident earlier but was thrown from the car so was unseen by the rescue crew she's awake and alert and was able to give me her name.

That was all she heard before she passed out with worry.

* * *

Please Review x Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN – Its interesting when you start writing a fanficiton and now where your wanting it to go but get a block and then months later go back to it and have a totally different idea. Defiantly want to get this fan fiction finished. I'm going to try make this one short as normally they go on forever and I never know where or how to end them**_

_**Please take some time to read this and leave me a review thank you and also thank you to my followers**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 Baby Be Brave**

2 Hours after being told of her sister's condition and passing out, Phoebe slowly opened her eyes blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked around not sure where she was but seeing the machines and hearing the beeping noise she remembered where she was and what had happened. She began to pull on the wires attached to her when she felt someone place there hand on hers.

"Piper" she whispered hoping what she remembered had all been a dream

"No sorry Phoebe it's just me Darryl."

"What happened and where have they taken piper I need to see her."

"Phoebe, you need to listen to me, Piper isn't here, its Prue that was involved in the car accident, I haven't heard from piper I'm sorry phoebe"

"But I saw them bring her in, they said she had been thrown from the car after the accident and rescue crews couldn't see her because she was hidden."

"Phoebe, I promise you, she hasn't been brought it, it could have been a premonition."

Phoebe broke down not knowing what she was going to do , her protector, mother , big sister was seriously ill in hospital and her other sister was out there possible hurt scared and alone. She knew right then that she was going to have to concentrate on her sisters and sort herself out after her sisters were better.

Darryl seeing the state phoebe was in decided he was going to do anything he could to find the missing sister and reunite the sisters back together.

"Phoebe I'm going to do everything I can possible can to find you sisters. I'm going to phone the rescue crew and ask them to head back down there and search."

"Thank you." phoebe sniffed wiping the tears away with her hand.

**3 days later **

Piper still hadn't been found rescue crews had searched the full area not finding any trace of her, Prue was in a coma and phoebe had been kept in the hospital.

Phoebe lay in her hospital bed her hands on her stomach as small tears escaped from her eyes , she was looking out the window at the view of the golden gate bridge

"Please Piper come home we need you,,, I need you here beside me." She whispered as she rubbed her stomach. Hearing footsteps entering the room she looked towards the door to see Prue's Doctor

"Hi Phoebe how are you this morning."

"I'm feeling much better thank you how is Prue doing?"

"That's what I have come in to talk to you about he said gently lowering himself in the seat beside her bed.

"Is everything alright." Phoebe asked starting to worry

"Yes everything is how we want it and I wanted to inform you we are bringing her out of the coma today if you would like to come and see her."

Phoebe didn't know how to react she loved Prue but she couldn't bear to see her in that state what if she didn't wake up or what if her injuries are worse than they thought, Phoebe battled with her thoughts looking at the doctor he could see it in her eyes and he gently placed his hand on hers and nodded to say he understood before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

**Chapter 4 coming soon **

**Please Take time to read and please review much appreciated x**


End file.
